Silent Hill: Child of Sacrifice
by thatonedude
Summary: Sorry something happened with the document so the chapter was cut way too short, here it is once again.
1. Chapter 1

( Disclaimer, Silent Hill is a trademark and copyright of Konami. I do not own any of the settings nor do I own certain characters.)

Chapter 1

"Oh God where is our daughter?!" Blair asked her husband Nick from the wreckage that until recently was their car.

"Jessie is missing?" He moaned.

There was a stream of blood trickling down the side of his face. A two inch cut was visible just above his right eyebrow.

"Our baby, our baby, Oh GOD WHERE IS SHE!" Blair screamed.

Nick reached for her meaning to calm her down but she was already out of the car before he could grasp a hold of her. His hand was a bloody mess with pieces of the windshield sticking out in several spots. It was a bad wreck.

"JESSIE! BABY WHERE ARE YOU!" Blair screamed into the oncoming fog.

Nick could see that she was bleeding from somewhere on her face but he couldn't quite pinpoint where. Her once pretty face was now covered in blood. He managed to unbuckle his seat belt and crawled out of the passenger side door. He would have tried the driver side but it was smashed up pretty good. Deep in his mind he was thankful that he didn't get hurt very bad.

"Blair, save your breath. I don't think Jessie was thrown from the car look." He said to his grief stricken wife.

He pointed to the back door. It was slightly ajar and the seatbelt was dangling partially outside. Her backpack was also missing. Jessie never left that thing, Nick sometimes jokingly referred to it as his daughters hunchback hump.

"The back door was opened and her backpack is missing. She must have gotten scared and went for help. Try her cell phone." He said.

Blair rushed for her own cell phone which was in her purse on the floor of their car. Nick could hear her fumbling with the mess of things inside of her purse searching for it. Finally after a few moments she returned holding it shakily. He watched as she tried it and then looked down at it as if it were some alien thing.

"It doesn't work." She said perplexed.

"What do you mean it doesn't work!?" He asked sharply.

Panic was starting to creep up on him. The mild shock he must have been experiencing was starting to wear off. He looked out at the road ahead of him and saw nothing but fog, thick and uninviting. An oddly warm breeze suddenly blew past him making him think of burning buildings. It sent a chill up his spine.

"Is it charged?" He asked her.

She nodded and tried it again. Nothing but static and a eerie screeching sound like nothing either of them had ever heard before. They suddenly looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking. Their daughter was lost somewhere in the fog.

"Nick, our little girl, is she going to be alright?" Blair asked him.

He held his wife tightly squeezing his eyes tight. He could feel everything at that moment. The pain that throbbed in his hand and forehead, the warm wind that was surrounding them and even the fog that seemed to swallow them up. His wife didn't seem to fully notice that he was holding her so he let her go and began to guide her back to the car.

"We have to gather ourselves and figure out what just happened before we do anything rash." He said to her.

She looked up at him and then out at the swirling fog behind him and began to cry. It had to be more tough on her because she was the one that was fighting with Jessie just before the car crashed.

"Honey, what do you remember about the crash?" He suddenly asked her.

She looked up at him again and then began to fidget with the corner of her blouse. She looked very young and vulnerable at the moment. It made him feel more desperate and scared.

"I was arguing with Jessica and things got out of hand. She said something and I went to slap her but you grabbed my hand. We both turned to look and saw something on the road and..." She stopped and let out a sob.

"I didn't mean to fight with her, I love her." Blair cried.

"We saw something on the road, we hit it and then everything was dark. I mean I was knocked out for at least...what five, ten minutes maybe? But what did we hit Blair?" Nick asked her.

She suddenly stood up nearly knocking him over as she did so. She walked to the front of the car and looked out at the mangled front end. Nick started to follow when she suddenly took a step back.

"Nick what is that?" She asked him.

He slowly walked to where she was standing and looked down at the thing that was partially under the car. It's legs wrapped around the whole left side. That was what had smashed his door closed. His veins were suddenly pumping ice water, his skin broke out in goosebumps. What he saw didn't work for his rational mind, yet here it was.

At first what he thought he saw was a bird of some kind but this thing didn't have feathers anywhere. It had leathery skin, almost the color of a person recovering from burns. It had a beak but not the kind that birds had, it was sort of prehistoric. Almost like a pterodactyl, one of his favorite creatures as a child.

"What the hell is it?" He muttered.

He bent down to examine it. Black ichor oozed from it's gaping mouth, it's teeth were grossly exaggerated spikes. It had a somewhat human torso as well. In his mind it looked like a child's drawing come to life.

He reached for it wanting to see what it felt like. His hand slowly descended to where it laid. He could feel the coolness from it's dead body. A putrid smell came from it. He was mere inches from it's wing when his wife grabbed him.

"Don't touch it!" She barked.

"Dammit Blair, you almost gave me a heart attack." He said.

"Let's go look for our daughter and get the hell out of here." Blair said and began to follow the road into the unknown.

"Wait, let's grab the first-aid kit first." He said and went to fetch it from the glove box.

Without thinking about it he grabbed a flashlight as well. Before turning on the hazard lights, he grabbed a wrench and put it in a belt loop. Then he went after his wife. She stood in the middle of the road with her head perked up to the side, listening to her surroundings.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Listen, what do you hear?" She asked him.

He listened, straining his ears to hear something, anything at all, but there was nothing to hear. No cars, no birds, not even any bugs of any kind. There was just silence and the sound of them breathing in quick breaths.

"Nothing at all." He said and started to walk.

"Exactly, nothing at all, not even a plane or a car." She said.

"So what's so weird about that, we're in the sticks for crying out loud." He said feeling a little agitated by her sudden observations of their surroundings.

"So, there isn't a single sound, not even a bird or a bug. Nada. Silence. Tell me one place in America that's this quiet. You can't even hear the wind anymore." She said.

"Oh God, let's just find our child so we can go get help. We'll worry about the silence later okay?!" He said with a sudden newfound urgency grasping him.

They began to trot down the road as fast as they could go neither of them saying anything. Nick looked down at his throbbing hand as they passed a parked truck and noticed it still had glass in it and was still bleeding. He stopped and leaned next to the truck.

"Blair, I need to fix my hand, it's killing me." He said.

She stopped and waited impatiently as he pulled each piece of glass out and wrapped his hand with a bandage. He looked at her as he handed her the first aid. She took it and began to walk towards another parked vehicle. Nick approached her.

"You should clean up your face. You don't want to scare Jessica when we find her do you?"

"No I guess not." She said.

She wiped as much of the blood off as she could with a piece of her blouse and managed to find the cut on her face. After tending to her wounds they began their trek down the foggy road.

"Silent Hill." Blair said.

"What?" Nick asked.

She pointed at a sign on the side of the road. It was covered in rust and grime. Nick felt a surge of relief spread over him. His daughter could be there. It wasn't that far from where they ran into that weird monster. Maybe she ran for help and found the town.

They began to run, steady and slow at first but as they began to see buildings they picked up speed. A flower shop and several other buildings into the town and Blair stopped, her side aching. It was too quiet in this town.

"Jessie!" Nick began to holler.

"Nick, somethings going on. I can feel it. It's like this town is watching us." She said.

"JESSIE!" Nick hollered ignoring his wife.

"Nick please!" Blair started.

"JESSIE WE'RE HERE AND WE'RE OKAY! PLEASE, IF YOUR HERE LET US KNOW!" Nick screamed into the dense fog.

"Nick listen to me!" Blair yelled out.

He stopped and looked at her. His whole body was tense and he had a sensation that something was not right. He felt fatigue as well as two kinds of fear, one was fear for his daughter and the other was fear for the unknown. He didn't know what was going on, nor did he know why he suddenly felt like an uninvited guest standing in the middle of this road.

"Somethings here with us." Blair whispered to him.

She pointed towards an alleyway.

Nick listened and could hear something grunting. He could hear other noises as well, tearing noises. It reminded him of that program on lions he watched a few days before, more specifically the segment where they were eating the wildebeest. His stomach began to knot up and he felt the fear loosen his knees making them feel rubbery.

"What is it?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know." She said and began to walk towards the alley.

"Wait, I have a wrench, I'll go first." He said and began to walk towards the alley.

They stepped upon a curb and began to quietly walk towards a dumpster. The noises got louder as they approached the side of the dumpster. An unusually large cockroach ran out from underneath the dumpster into the fog. Nick could see feet, two of which were covered in shoes, the other two were bare and as far as he could tell, not even human.

"Hello? Are you guys okay?" He asked the partially hidden bodies.

There was more tearing and suddenly a figure stood up. It was bald and had no arms. In the center of it's torso was a small black hole. It resembled a man in a straight jacket. As it started to walk towards Nick and his wife, he noticed that it had no face.

"Get out of here!" He turned and shoved his wife towards the entrance of the alleyway.

It lumbered after them in an unbalanced stagger. Nick grabbed Blair's arm and began to run down the road looking for a place to hide.

"What is it Nick!" She cried out trying to look behind them.

Just then Nick tripped over an overturned garbage can and cut his hand off of some broken glass. Blair ran over the top of him and almost fell herself but managed to keep her balance. She looked down at his bloody hand and then at the monster that was still following them.

"We have to get out of here Nick!" She said.

"I know come on!" He said and started to run down an alley.

They were approaching the end of the alley when they saw a car drive by. It was a beat up Volkswagen. Blair ran ahead of Nick waving her hands in the air to get the drivers attention but it was too late. The car already disappeared in the fog.

"Damn! Maybe we can find someone for some help now that we know the town isn't deserted." Nick said.

He was breathing hard and there were beads of sweat standing out on his forehead. Blair could see that he was as scared as she was and that he was also tired. She grabbed his good hand and they started to jog towards the direction the car was headed.

"Do you really think they'll help us?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know. It never hurts to ask though right?"

As they made it to the gas station Nick paused. He heard a noise that sounded like someone yelling somewhere. Through the dense fog he could see a figure entering a car and driving off. It looked as if there were lots of people still in town.

"Another car." He said and was knocked to his feet by a monster.

Blair began to scream as Nick fumbled for the wrench. In his panicked state he dropped it. He felt the monster hit him again sending him sprawling on his stomach. He got up and began to run. Blair was running behind him screaming. They heard shots go off but kept running anyway.

"Someone has a gun!" He screamed.

"I heard it too!" She said.

They ran until they were too tired to run and found solace inside of a seedy bar called Heavens Night. Nick rested quietly on a bar stool wondering if their daughter was okay, while Blair sat on a chair next to him and weeped. He looked down at his wife, who only days ago wanted a divorce, and thought, _ If this doesn't draw us closer together than nothing will._


	2. Chapter 2

( Disclaimer, Silent Hill is a trademark and copyright of Konami. I do not own any of the settings nor do I own certain characters.)

Chapter 2: Restless Rest

"Hey wake up! You shouldn't sleep in this place." A voice drifted into Nick's slumber.

He opened his eyes and looked around, a young woman was standing near him gently shaking his wife. She had dark brown hair and looked to be in her twenties. He thought she looked pretty stressed out. That was when the memory of the wreck flashed through his mind and he suddenly sat up sharply.

"Jessie!" He screamed out.

Blair suddenly jumped up and began to look around. The building they were in was a bit rundown but had electricity. There was a pole towards one side of the room and Blair saw with disgust that there was a poster lying on the floor next to her. It was for a stripper with the name Maria. She thought it was tacky and distasteful.

"Have you seen our daughter?" Blair asked the young woman.

She shook her head and began to walk towards the stage with the pole. She shined a flashlight in the dimly lit area and suddenly reached down picking something up. She examined it before walking back to the Devlin's.

"You better take this for protection." She said and handed them the thing she found.

Nick grabbed it and saw that it was a revolver. It carried an amazing amount of ammunition for being that kind of gun. He took note that it could hold ten rounds and that there was a name engraved in it. The name was Maria. He tucked the gun safely in his belt and began to walk towards his wife and the young woman.

"Ma'am our daughter went missing and there are things out there that can't possibly be real!" He started to say.

She waved a hand in front of him to stifle what he was saying.

"I've heard it all before. Monsters running around a foggy town, missing people, all of it. What were you people doing driving into Silent Hill?" She asked them.

Nick felt anger surge through his body. Who was this woman so that she could talk to them this way?! He approached her and began to speak.

"Who the hell gave you the right to talk to me that way?!" He started.

"Look, I don't have time to waste standing here listening to you get angry over simple things. I'll leave if that's how you feel." She said.

"Please don't." Blair spoke up.

The woman looked at her and then back to her husband and slumped her shoulders. She let out a sigh and began to walk towards the back entrance. She checked the door and found that it opened up. She motioned for the married couple to follow her. They made their way to a dressing room in the back of the building.

"Now, answer my question. What are you doing wandering around Silent Hill?" She asked them again.

They looked at each other. Blair had suggested a trip to Silent Hill. She had found a brochure of the place at a travel agency. It looked like a good place for a vacation and she also wanted to spend time with her daughter and husband one last time before she divorced Nick.

"It looked like a nice place to go for a vacation." Nick said.

"Well it's not. You should try to leave as soon as possible." The young woman said.

"We have to find our daughter first! The cops, do you know where the cops are?" Blair asked.

"You don't seem to realize that we are the only people here! I'm not sure were we are exactly but we're outside of our own realm. It sounds weird I know, but it's true. How old is your daughter?" She asked them.

"Ten. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She goes by the name Jessie or Jessica. She was wearing jeans and a turtleneck sweater." Blair said.

There was a troubled look in the strange young woman's eyes. It was a look of concern and it suddenly sparked Nick's interest. That was a look of someone guilty, Nick thought to himself.

"What was your name, I didn't get it." Nick said.

"Cheryl Mason." She said.

"I'm Nick Devlin and this is my wife Blair." He said.

"Not another Nick." Cheryl muttered.

"Do you have any ideas where your daughter might be at all?" Cheryl asked them.

"No, none at all. This is our first trip into the town and quite frankly I think it will be our last." Nick said.

"How did you get here? Where is your vehicle?"

"It's outside of town. We crashed-" Blair started.

"Outside of town. You ran into the winged thing out there." Cheryl finished.

Blair fell to her knees and began to cry again. Nick bent down beside her and began comforting her. He looked up towards Cheryl and then back to his wife. There was something going on in the town and he didn't really know if what the young woman said was real or if she was just as crazy as the rest of the town.

He was exhausted and his hand and head were throbbing with pain. He wanted so badly to find his daughter, his only child. He put a hand through his wife's hair, the poor woman couldn't have any children of her own so they adopted Jessica. She was an orphan, or so the nun's had told them. They loved her as if she were their own flesh and blood.

Now...

Now she was gone, somewhere in this town of madness. He felt tears well up in his eyes to the point where everything in the small room began to blur. He looked up at Cheryl and for a split second he saw an uncanny resemblance to his daughter. He quickly wiped his eyes and when his sight returned to normal he could see that the woman did look kind of like her in a weird sort of way.

"Will you help us?" He asked Cheryl.

"We love her so much and losing her would be too much for either of us to bear." He said.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'll try to help you as best as I can." She said.

They got up and left the room and went down a flight of stairs to a narrow alley. They began to walk towards a bowling alley and then down a road to the gas station that they had fled from earlier. Cheryl led the way and seemed very familiar with the area. As they got to Jack's Inn Cheryl stopped them and turned to look at them.

"Look, this isn't a very big town so you can't get lost. We'll have to split up. I'll go towards the south and search the Blue Creek Apartments, you guys go search Rosewater park. It's just down the road a ways. If you see anything shoot it. After you've shot it step on it and make sure it's dead." She said and began to walk away from them.

"Wait! What in God's name is going on here? Is this Hell?" Nick asked her.

She shrugged impatiently and continued to walk off in the direction she chose. She stopped once and looked back at them.

"We'll meet at this motel in two hours." She said and continued her trek.

They looked in the other direction and began to walk cautiously towards the park. Blair took Nick's good hand and held it tightly in her own. They walked in silence and listened to the noises that came out of the fog.

"Nick I'm so sorry for everything." Blair said as they approached a brick wall.

There was a sign on it that said Rosewater Park. Beyond that lay a beautiful park, even through the fog they could see this. Nick thought that under different circumstances it would be a nice place to take Blair and Jessica.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Nick said.

They entered the park and began to search for their missing daughter. Deep within the fog a creature watched them through a thick black eye. It was humanoid in shape and was wearing long leather chaps. In it's left hand was a dead body. It had a long jagged blade jutting from it's right forearm. The blade was strapped to it by a long strip of rawhide that was embedded painfully into it's arm. It was also rotten and smelled dead.

From it's bloody and mangled mouth it smiled. The hunt was on and there were two new things for it to stalk. It sunk further into the fog and waited at the exit for the two.


	3. Chapter 3

( Disclaimer, Silent Hill is a trademark and copyright of Konami. I do not own any of the settings nor do I own certain characters.)

Chapter 3 The Run

They smelled it before they saw it. Blair just happened to look up just at the right second as it jumped off of the building next to the park. She grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back just as the large blade swooped down in front of him. He had a confused look on his face for a moment and then terror as he stared into the thick black eye of the huge creature that stood in front of them. It let out a growl and swung at them with the blade that was embedded in it's arm.

They managed to dodge it's clumsy swings as it made it's way towards them. Blair was shrieking as it drew near them. Nick was the one that managed to get them out of harms way by turning the other way and shoving her into a run. They were going back into the park.

"The gun Nick! Shoot it!" She screamed.

He fumbled with the gun and pulled the trigger, there was a dull clank as nothing happened. He tried to shoot it again and found that nothing was happening. He shook it like a child would shake a broken toy. She looked back at him as they ran further into the park.

"What are you doing? Shoot that damn thing!" She screamed.

"This gun won't work dammit!" He yelled out as he rushed towards the little hot dog stand that stood near the lake.

"Is it on safe!?" She asked him as they rushed past the stand.

He felt a flush of embarrassment even as they ran for their lives. He pushed the little safety switch off and turned to shoot the creature. He looked around and saw that it wasn't there anymore and he stopped. He could hear Blair's steps slowing down as well. She turned and walked towards him.

"Where the hell did it go?" He asked her.

"I don't know, maybe it was too slow to chase us?" She suggested.

"I doubt that, it was moving fast when it started to chase us." He replied.

"Well then what? It just got tired of chasing us?" She asked. That sounded too unlikely, after all it seemed set on maiming them.

"No I think it's playing with us, trying to make us scared of it. Maybe it's hunting us." He said and then started to walk back to where they first ran into it.

"Nick I don't think you should-" Blair started to say.

There was a gust of wind and then she felt a stinging sensation on her arm. She looked over and saw that there was a cut there. She looked up and saw the creature standing there staring at her. That was when the gun went off. The impact sent the monster staggering sideways.

"RUN!" Nick screamed.

Blair ran past him, not looking back to see if he was following her. Nick ran and caught up to her and for a while they ran side by side. Then they heard someone calling for them out in the fog. Blair said something but Nick was too focused on running to tell what she said. He saw Cheryl as they ran past her.

"RUN! FOR GOD'S SAKE RUN!" Blair was screaming.

He didn't stop to see if Cheryl had followed them or not, but he knew that if it were the other way around he'd have been running past both of them. Just then she shouted something at him.

"Neely's Bar!"

He tried to think if he knew the place but nothing came into his head. This was unfamiliar territory and he never even got the chance to look at a map. "Where the hell is it?" He screamed back to her.

Just then she ran past him and led them to a small building on the corner of a street. They rushed inside and slammed the door making sure that it was locked. Cheryl was already hiding behind the bar. They climbed back there with her and waited for the thing out there to find them. Blair wondered if they had enough ammo to kill it.

"Do you think it saw us?" She asked dreading the answer. Hoping against hope that Cheryl or Nick would tell her it didn't see them.

"Let's hope not because we just ran into a dead end." Cheryl whispered.

"What?!" Nick almost said too loudly.

Blair silenced him and began to feel herself rocking back and forth shivering. She felt cold all over and was tired. She just wanted her daughter back. She didn't realize she was rocking back and forth until she saw Cheryl looking at her, yet she still didn't stop. Cheryl looked like her own Jessica in a way, she wondered if maybe they were related. She and Nick did adopt Jessica after all.

The silence was breeched by a terrible screech as the monster wandered around outside looking for them. It stopped just outside of the building waiting for them to make a noise. Blair could almost sense this as she sat in the back shivering. She could smell it and hear it's raspy breathing. She wanted badly for it to leave. Cheryl was at the end of the bar peeking over trying to watch what it was doing.

Finally after some time it left. They sat in silence for another period of time, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did Cheryl got up and went to the front door and opened it. Blair could feel a scream welling up inside her and had to put her hands over her mouth to keep from doing so. As the door flew open all they got was a face full of fog.

"Let's go, I think I know where your might be." She said and walked off into the fog.

"You think you might know where she went?" Nick asked, he was suddenly standing straight and full of energy. Blair was still tired and couldn't find the strength to be as energetic as he was. In truth she envied the sudden burst of strength he managed to pull out. As she thought about her daughter and the possibility that she would be found soon, she suddenly felt renewed herself. She trotted after her husband.

"Cheryl? What do you mean you think you might know where she went?" Nick asked her.

"I found a note book and saw a message, GO TO SCHOOL. It was in the backpack I found that said property of Jessica Devlin." She said as they walked past a store.

"You have her pack? Where?" Blair called out.

"I lost it when we were running." Cheryl said.

"Where is this school at?" Nick asked.

"It's in old Silent Hill and we better start walking there as fast as we can because it's quite a ways away from here. Across the lake as a matter of fact." She said.

"I guess we'll be walking then?" Nick asked.

"I heard there was a boat launch around the Historical society. I think we should row out there."

"Then let's get going." Blair said.

They began to walk in the direction of the boat launch while forty feet away near the bar the monster was still stalking them. It sensed them leaving and waited perched on top of a building. To this monster, the hunt was just beginning. It flexed it's muscles and a bullet fell out of it's arm. It would make the man pay for that one. It would make the woman pay as well. It jumped from the building and landed quietly on the sidewalk below and began it's hunt for the prey.


End file.
